Time for a change
by blizzy1106
Summary: With Monday brings strength and independence. Hopefully, everyone else will feel the same way.
1. Monday

_**Saturday night**_

So I never thought I would say this, but detention changed my life. I didn't think about it, but the one day I got caught skipping class to go shopping actually lead to the best thing I could have hoped for.

I learned that day in detention that I was stronger than I thought. I didn't need to go along with that my friends told me. I could make my own choices.

I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need to be more like John. He doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, and he knows what he wants. I like that about him, even though he can be an ass sometimes.

Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen at school on Monday, but I know that detention was great.

_**Monday**_

The day had finally come, and I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I kept replaying the conversation in my head, "Are we still friends you mean, if we're friends now that is?" "I don't think so," John was right. That was a really bitchy thing to say, and I hope I can be stronger than that girl.

I was standing there, and the rest of my crew walked over. They started talking about Stubby's party, and how I missed such a great time.

"Seriously, why weren't you there?" my friend Kara asked me.

"I didn't really feel like it. I was kind of tired after detention anyway,"

"Oh detention. How was that?" she asked.

My first instinct was to lie, tell them exactly what they want to hear, but then I remembered. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want to be me. "Honestly, detention was great. I had so much fun,"

"You had fun being stuck at school on a Saturday with delinquents and weirdo's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said, and with that, I took off walking.

I felt oddly proud of myself. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Maybe that meant good things were going to follow.

I went to my first three classes without much thought. Nothing was very different, but when I got into trigonometry, I realized Brian was in my class. I smiled at him and waved.

I saw the look of shock on his face, but he recovered quickly and waved back.

So I guess I'm not as much of a bitch as I thought I was.

Class continued, and then Mr. Green handed back our last test. I got a 67. That was horrible, and I hate it when I get bad grades. I looked at Brian, and I could tell by the smile on his face that he did well.

He saw me looking and offered me a thumbs up sign. I shook my head no and held up my paper. He held his up, and I saw that he got a 96. He was the smart one after all.

After trig, I had lunch. I went and sat with my friends, and they were talking about Andy.

"I can't believe he was holding hands with that…thing," Susan said. I used to consider Susan a friend, but when I heard her talking about Allison, I got really pissed off, but I just sat there and listened to everyone else talk.

"Doesn't he know what she will do for his reputation?" Kara said.

"Honestly, he is probably just using her. Why would he want her when he can have any of us," Natalie said.

"Seriously, she has nothing on us. I wonder what he sees in her," Hilary said.

I couldn't just sit there any longer. They didn't even know Allison. Andy actually did care about her. I could see it in his eyes. "What's wrong with her? Just because she doesn't act like you or dress like you? At least she can actually think for herself." I yelled, and I grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to ruin my reputation," I said.

I spotted Brian right away, and I walked over to him.

"Mine if I sit down?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied.

I could see my "friends" glare at me, but I didn't care. I could tell things were going to be different. Brian was the only one I had seen by lunch time, but I already knew Andy and Allison were a thing, but what about the group? And where was John? Would he even look at me if he saw me in the hall?


	2. Time for a change

Brian and I had made plans to meet after school to get coffee. I was really trying to be better than what everyone thought. I know I had said that we wouldn't be friends today, but I honestly didn't want that.

I learned that I didn't have to be what everyone wanted me to be, and sitting with Brian at lunch was the first step to a whole new me.

I had English class next period with Andy. I waited for him outside, and he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"So what have you heard?" he asked.

"I heard that you are only dating her because she must be easy because in the words of Natalie 'why would you want her when you could have them?'"

"Seriously? These people are ridiculous. It's not even like that. Allison is…well, she's different. I've never met anymore like her. She won't take my bullshit, and I need someone like that. To her I'm not Andrew Clark the wrestler. I can just be Andy,"

"It sounds like someone learned something from detention. I know what you mean though. Brian and I had lunch, and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, I would be dead,"

"Wow, I'm really proud of you. Have you seen John?"

"No, but I'm scared if I do. I mean, what do I say to him? It's not like he's my boyfriend, and he drives me nuts. But I think about him all the time,"

"It sounds like you actually care about him, and he obviously had an effect on you, so take a chance. How bad can it be?"

"I know. Hey, Brian and I are going to get coffee after school. Why don't you and Allison meet us outside school, and we can all go together?"

"Wow Claire, it looks like you are trying to kill your reputation all in one day," Andy said with a laugh.

"I think it's kind of destroyed from lunch, but you killed yours too, so I guess that means we are all even now,"

"That sounds great. I'm sure Ally will be more than up for it,"

"Great. We better get inside before we get another detention," I said with a laugh.

Brian also went to his next class, which also happened to be his most dreaded…shop.

He walked in, and he realized that Bender was in his class. He had never noticed before, but it was probably because John hardly ever came to school.

Brian didn't want to be the first to say anything for fear of what Bender would do, but Brian was shocked when John came over and set his station up next to him.

"Look, I know you are freaked out about your grade, and I talked to Mr. Smith, and he said he would give you another shot," John said.

Brian didn't know what to say, so he just stared at him.

"I told him I would help you, so you better get your shit together, and let's get started,"

Brian did as he was told, and together John helped save Brian's GPA.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Brian said.

"Yeah, well I can't believe I did either, but I guess I'm trying something new,"

"You're trying to be a better person?" Brian asked.

"I guess you could say that,"

"For any reason in particular, or should I say person?"

"I haven't seen her all day, so I don't know what you are talking about,"

"She and I had lunch today,"

"The princess left her posse to eat lunch with you?"

"Yeah, I guess she's trying something different too. If I remember right, someone told her she was a bitch, and I think that got to her,"

"I like to speak my mind," Bender said.

"Yeah, well it obviously made an impact. We're even going to get coffee after school. You should come,"

"I don't drink coffee, and I didn't bring any money with me,"

"You don't have to drink coffee, and I'll buy you something,"

"I was a dick to you Saturday. Why are you being nice?" Bender asked.

"I guess I'm trying something new too. I'm trying not to be as judgmental of other people. So will you come?"

"Yeah, I'll come,"

"Great. Meet us outside after school is over,"

I didn't see Bender all day…until I walked outside and saw him waiting with Brian.


	3. Coffee

Brian and John were waiting outside school together. I was terrified to walk over, but Brian saw me and waved.

I couldn't just ditch them now, so I walked over.

"Hey Brian. Hey John." I tried to say in a calm voice.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Bender to come along," Brian said.

"No, not at all. I invited Andy and Allison too, so it will be like a reunion," I said.

"So, you'll never believe what Bender did for me today," Brian said. I just looked at him waiting for him to finish, and he said, "He talked to Mr. Smith and convinced him to let me redo my project, and John said he would help me so I could get my grade up,"

I looked at John in surprise, "You did all that for Brian?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good in shop, and Mr. Smith loves me, so I thought I could help," Bender said.

"I think that's great," I told John with a smile. I could tell he was proud of himself too even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, and Claire, I'm really sorry about your trig grade. If you need help, I could tutor you," Brian said.

"Oh, Brian that would be great. It never makes sense, and I think I'm getting a C in there," I hugged Brian, and I could tell John was jealous.

I gave John a smile, and I hoped he understood that Brian was just a friend.

Andy and Allison arrived hand in hand. Allison had listened to some of my advice, and her hair was out of her face, but her black shit was back.

She looked at me and was about to offer an explanation, but I had to cut her off. "You look great. I love the new look,"

She just looked at me and smiled.

"So, Allison, how is it being with Mr. Andrew Clark?" I asked.

"It's different. I feel like people are either going to stab me for dating him or wondering what I'm doing to get him to notice me,"

"I think you had me when you told me you were a nymphomaniac," Andy said, and Allison playfully punched him in the arm.

"I was just kidding about that," she said.

"Well, that's really all it takes. If Claire would have said that, she would be in my arms right now," Bender joked.

"Well, I'm just a tease, so too bad," I said with a smile.

"Did you guys honestly think we would end up like this?" Brian asked.

"No way," Bender said. "If someone would have told me yesterday that I would be going to get coffee with the four of you, I would have asked if he were high,"

"If someone would have told me that I was going to be dating Andrew Clark, I would have laughed in their face," Allison said.

"Hey, what's wrong with dating me?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, hun, but I never really thought you were my type. You always seemed too cool for me. If I would have known you were into the weird girls, I would have been all over you,"

Things just felt so right with these people. We laughed and joked for hours, and although we did get a few weird looks, we never seemed to notice.

After 2 hours, we all decided it was time to go home. Brian and I made plans for tutoring tomorrow after school, and John promised to be at school tomorrow to help Brian with his makeup assignment.

We all exchanged phone numbers, and we all knew who to call for what type of emergency.

As I was on my way to walk out the door, John stopped me. John looked at Brian, and Brian gave him a look of encouragement.

He had been quiet for most of the day, but then he asked me something I never expected to hear from John Bender. "Can I walk you home?"

"I would love that," I said as I smiled back at Andy.


	4. a walk home

John and I walked along in silence for awhile, but eventually I couldn't take it. Someone had to say something.

"So, that was really nice what you did for Brian,"

"Well, he told us how much his grades meant to him. I figured if I could help, I might as well,"

"But still, you didn't have to, and you did. That means a lot," I said with a smile.

"Well, what about you? He told me what happened at lunch. You didn't have to do what you did either,"

"I know, but someone told me I was conceited, and another person told me I was a bitch, and I thought it was about time I changed a little bit. I mean, who really wants people to think they are a bitch?"

John looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch,"

"No, don't be. I really deserved it. Besides, if you hadn't then maybe we wouldn't be walking together right now,"

Then John Bender said something else that threw me for a loop. "Um…Claire, can I carry your books?"

I just stared at him in awe. No one had ever asked that; not even guys I dated. I smiled, and handed them over.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not really a nice person."

"I think you are, but I think you're too scared to get hurt by people so you make sure to hurt them first before they get a chance to hurt you,"

"Well, someone is perceptive. If that's true, then why am I not pushing you away?"

"Because you love me, of course," I said as a joke.

"That must be it," he said with a smile. "Why are you being nice to me? The Claire from Saturday morning would have never been caught dead walking with me,"

"Well the John Bender from Saturday morning would never have offered to walk me home or carry my books,"

"Touché," he said.

"I don't actually know what's going on. When I'm with you guys, things are different. It's hard to explain, but I don't have to be what everyone wants me to be. I don't have to worry about my reputation or saying the right thing. It's so liberating,"

"I think I understand. For some reason you guys aren't afraid of me like everyone else,"

"Should I be scared?"

"What do you think?"

"I think right now you are walking me home, and right now, this just feels right. You know if I told my friends about this, no one would believe me. They would probably asked if you drugged me or something,"

"Well, everyone at school is full of shit,"

"Well, you are too. I mean, come on Bender. You never come to school, and when you do, you have drugs in your locker. So which guy are you?"

"Well what about you? You're letting me walk you home and eating lunch with nerds. Everyone else thinks you are hot shit,"

"You're right," I said.

He just stared at me, not sure what to say, so I continued. "At school I have to be what people expect me to be, but for some reason, John Bender, you always call me on my bullshit. No one ever does that,"

"Well, no one ever stands up to me. I've never had a girl who hasn't just thrown herself at me. I never go for the respectable girls,"

I looked down at the ground and said the only word I could think of, "Oh,"

"But I'm trying this new thing where I don't act like an ass,"

I just smiled and hit him in the arm. "Well, I think you have a good start,"

We reached my house, and he handed me my bag. I gave him a hug, and we just looked at each other for awhile.

"Well, I better get home," he said, and he didn't try and kiss me.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think you will,"

"Oh, wait," I said. "Would you like to do something Friday night?"

"Like what kind of something," he asked.

"I don't know. How about a movie or something?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"I want to go on a date with you." I said with a smile.

"I'll be here around 8," he said, and he started to walk away.

I though to myself for the rest of the night about how I wished he had kissed me, and on his way home, he thought about how he wanted to kiss me, but couldn't because I was too respectable.

I Claire Standish have a date with John Bender. What is the world coming to?


	5. Whispers and lies

I went to school the next day, and once I walked in the door, I heard whispers. Andy was there waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked him looking around at everyone staring.

"Well, someone saw you walking home with Bender last night," he responded.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, Claire, people like you don't talk to people like him, just like guys like me don't date girls like Allison,"

"Well, then I guess it's good people don't know we have a date Friday night or the world would really fall apart,"

"You and Bender are going on a date?"

"You told me to take a chance, so I did. When we got to my house, I asked him out. I've never done that before,"

"It looks like you are full of surprises," he told me.

"Well everyone likes surprises," I said with a smile.

He looked at me and smiled, and he knew I was for real. I could tell by his face that he was proud of me, and I was proud of me too.

I couldn't spend all my time worrying what everyone else would think. I had to live my life for me.

I smiled and waved at Brian when I got to trig. Everyone saw, and Brian turned bright red. After class I walked over to him and asked if I could eat lunch with him again.

Brian and I walked into the cafeteria, and everyone stopped talking. Kara got up and started walking over.

"Brian, go sit down. I'll be there in a second," Brian did as he was told. I didn't want Kara to say anything mean to his face.

"Claire what the hell are you doing? Yesterday you ate with him, fine. You're going to eat lunch with a nerd? And you're walking home with John Bender? What the hell are you doing?" Kara yelled.

"You also forgot that I went to coffee with Brian, John, Andy, and Allison yesterday, and I have a date with John on Friday," I replied as calmly as possible.

"You are going on a date with that delinquent?"

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong with that?"

"What are you going to go to dinner and skipping out of the check?"

"No, I don't really think that's part of the plan, but I'm up for anything," I said getting bitchier as I spoke.

"Seriously Claire. You are too good for these people. Come back and sit with us,"

I looked over at Brian, and I could tell he thought I was going to ditch him, "How am I too good for them?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"You heard me. What makes me any better than Brian Johnson or John Bender or Allison Reynolds?

"You are Claire Standish. You are pretty and popular, and you have money, and you hang out with us. You are the prom queen," Kara said very seriously.

"Well, the prom queen has decided to end her reign," I said, and I walked over to Brian.

"Claire, that was amazing," Brian said.

"I'm working on it," I said with a smile.

Brian and I talked for the rest of lunch, and we made plans to go to my house after school to work on trig.

Brian then went to shop class and was surprised to actually see Bender there already working on Brian's makeup assignment.

Brian walked up and said, "So I hear you and Claire have a date Friday?"

Bender just stared, "How do you know?"

"You should have been in lunch. Claire's friend Kara was going crazy saying Claire was too good for you and me, and Claire yelled back and told everyone you guys had a date Friday. It was great. I guess I knew Claire could be a bitch, but I didn't know she could be a bitch for a good cause,"

John smiled, and Brian told him all about lunch.

The rest of the week went by a lot like the first two days; a lot of whispers, a lot of dirty looks, a lot or rumors, but Friday night was only a few hours away, and I couldn't wait.


	6. date night

It was Friday night at 5pm, and I was trying to get ready for my date with John. I didn't know what to wear or how to do my hair. Basically, I was a mess, and I didn't know who to call because none of my old friends were really very happy with me right now.

I picked up my phone and called the one person I could think of.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey,"

"What's up Claire?"

"I really need your help. Can you come over and help me figure out what to do with myself tonight?"

"I'll be right there," he said.

John was having the same problem too. He didn't know what to wear or how to act because he had never gone out with a girl like me before, so he called the one person he could think of.

"Hello?"

"Get over here. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and I need help,"

"Chill out John. I'll be there in a second,"

I heard a knock on my door, and I went to answer it.

"Thank God you're here," I said.

"Chill Claire. What do you need help with?" Andy asked.

"I don't know what to wear or how to do my hair, and I don't know how to act around him. I'm freaking out,"

"I can see that. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll try,"

"Thank you,"

Bender was waiting outside, and when Allison arrived, he pulled her inside.

"John, what is going on? Why do you need me; you've been on dates before?"

"I know I have, but never with anyone like Claire. She's different,"

"Ok I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises," Allison said.

"Thanks,"

"Seriously, who would have ever thought that you would be calling me for help with girl stuff," Ally said with a laugh.

"Seriously, who would have thought Claire Standish would have asked me out on a date,"

Allison and Bender went to his room, and she helped him pick out what to wear. She also instructed him to open the car door and tell me that I look nice. She also reassured him that I wouldn't have asked him unless I actually liked him.

Andy helped me get ready as much as he could even though he didn't have the best fashion sense.

Right after Andy left, John arrived in an old pick up truck. He got out, and opened my door for me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I blushed, and told him he looked nice too.

We drove to the movie theater, and despite the dirty looks we got, I had a great time. Once the movie was over, we got in the car, and started to drive.

"I want to take you somewhere special," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it. I promise, and I won't be an ass, so you don't have to worry about that,"

"Oh that totally erased my fears," I said sarcastically.

We drove to a park, and no one else was around.

"John, what are we doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. This is where I come when I need to chill out. I came here Saturday after detention,"

"Why did you have to think about Saturday?"

"You,"

I just smiled. John Bender was full of surprises. We went to the top of the slide, and he held me as we looked at the stars.

It was perfect, and no other boy has ever done something like that for me.

Once it was time for me to get home, he walked me to my door, and he gave me a light kiss.

"I had a great time with you," he said.

I smiled and told me I had fun too. It was the most magical night, and I was so glad I followed Andy's advice and took a chance.

Tomorrow night we decided to have a movie night at my house with everyone, and I was really looking forward to it, but for tonight, all I could think about was John Bender.


	7. Latin Club

We decided that it would be a good idea for all of us to start hanging out, and I agreed for two reasons. Reason number one was that I had lost a lot of friends because of the lunch incidents so I could use all the friends I could get, and 2, I would get to spend more time with John.

The John from our date was so different from the John in detention. Well, maybe not. He took the fall for all of us when we snuck out, and he was a lot nicer when we were hanging out in the closet.

I don't really know what's going on with us, but I do know I have never met anyone like him before. Actually, I had never met people like any of them before, and I think that's what made our group so amazing.

We are all so different, but these people understand me more than anyone I've ever met.

Andy and Allison showed up right on time, and Brian soon followed. It was about half an hour before John showed up, and I was starting to get worried.

I answered the door, and before I could say anything, John said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to wait until my dad passed out so I could sneak over here. I don't think he would like me hanging out with a girl like you," he told me.

"A girl like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, someone smart and beautiful, someone who has money and a future,"

I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled.

We all got settled, and I pulled out some movies. Andy and Allison were fighting over what to watch when my little sister walked in.

Kendra threw her bag down and yelled, "I spent two hours at the library tonight, and I still don't understand how to do my Latin homework. What am I going to do?" she wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but Brian heard the word Latin and perked right up.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Everything. Mostly verb conjugation though. Why? Do you know anything about Latin?"

"He is in the Latin club," Bender chimed in, and Brian just blushed.

"That would be great if you could help me. We can go in the other room if you don't mind missing your movie,"

"Oh, no it's fine. Let's go,"

Kendra was a year younger than Claire, and she was a junior. She was shorter than Claire at 5'2'', but they had the same red hair. Kendra was beautiful, and while she was not as popular as Claire, she had quite a few friends, but no boyfriend.

Brian came back to the group, and he couldn't stop smiling.

After everyone left, Brian stayed to ask me about my sister.

"So, Claire, does…does Kendra have a boyfriend?"

"No, she doesn't. They broke up about 6 months ago, and she hasn't really found anyone else that she is interested in,"

"Well, what kind of guys does she go for?"

"Brian, do I detect a crush?"

"She's just so smart, and she is beautiful, but she is so out of my league,"

"Brian, give it a chance. Why don't you call her tonight?"

"Call her? What would I talk about?"

"Anything you want to, but I think you should call her,"

"If you say so. Thanks Claire,"

Brian followed my advice, and my sister was thrilled. Apparently, Brian left quite an impression on her. They talked for hours, and the conversation ended with Brian asking her to prom.

Of course, she said yes.


	8. Will you go to prom with me?

Prom was only three weeks away, and you could feel the excitement. Everyone knew that Andy and Allison were going together, and girls everywhere were crushed at the thought of Andrew Clark going with her.

Brian was going with my sister, and he called all the time. I could tell that Kendra was really into him, and it was great to see them happy. She had even become like the sixth member of our group.

The only problem was, I still didn't have a date. A few brave guys asked me. I say brave because I had turned a lot of people against me. I felt bad saying no, but I was still holding out for one person in particular.

It had become natural for John Bender to walk me home after school. We used to get stares from everyone, but things were slowly dying down, partially because no one ever wanted to upset John Bender.

We would meet outside school, and he would carry my books. Whenever people were around they would always whisper.

"What the hell is happening? John Bender and Claire Standish?" or

"He is carrying her books? Is he high?" or other variations of these comments.

John and I had been walking together for about a month, and I would casually mention Prom every so often, but he never really got the hint, so I decided I had to make it clear what I wanted.

"So, John," I said.

"Yes, princess?" he replied. I used to hate it when people called me princess, but he was different. When he said it, I didn't think he meant it as a bad thing.

"So, who are you going to prom with?" I asked.

"Prom? What makes you think I'm going to prom?"

"Well, it's senior year, and almost everyone goes to prom."

"Well, I'm not like most people. Why? Who are you going with?"

"A few people have asked me, but I don't know yet," I replied.

"Oh," was all he could muster, so I knew I needed to elaborate.

"I said no to everyone who asked me because I'm waiting for someone else."

"Who?" he asked.

Seriously? Was he completely out of it?

"Fuck it," I said, and he just stared at me. "John, will you go to prom with me?'

"You want to go to prom with me? Out of all the guys who would die to take you, you want to go with me?"

"Will you just answer the damn question?" I said getting impatient.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," he said, and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"After that lovely display of affection, how could I say no? I would love to go with you princess," he said.

"Great. I got tired of waiting for you to ask,"

"What can I say, timing has never really been my thing,"

"We are going with Andy and Allison and Brian and Kendra, just in case you were wondering,"

"I figured as much," he said. I could tell her was starting to worry about the money thing.

When we got to my house, I kissed him on the cheek like always, and told him "Don't worry about anything. I've got it covered," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, and I could tell he was excited.


	9. shopping

The next Saturday, Ally, Kendra, and I decided to go dress shopping. Allison told me she had no idea what she was doing, so I figured Kendra and I could help her out.

We went to the mall, and decided to dive right in. I wasn't sure what color Allison would look best in, so I made her try on every color and type of dress I could find.

We found a beautiful black dress with some jeweled accents that was perfect for Allison.

We found Kendra a blue dress that went to the floor, and it looked perfect on her.

I wanted something special, and I found a great pink dress that was just right.

We met the boys at the mall, and we told them ours colors so they could go pick out their tuxes.

Andrew got a black tux with a black shirt and silver tie. Brian got a black tux with a baby blue shirt and navy tie, and John got a white tux with a hot pink tie.

Once everyone was done picking out their outfits, we met in the food court for lunch. We needed to finalize plans for everything.

We decided to meet at my house at 6, and we would take pictures in my backyard. Then, we would go to dinner, and we decided we could rent a limo.

I could tell John was worried, so I said, "How about I pay for the limo?"

Everyone just looked at me, and Andy said, "But Claire, it will probably be pretty expensive,"

"Well, this is Kendra's first prom and my last, so I'm sure my dad will do whatever we want. He will give me anything, so I might as well use it for the good of all of us. I mean, seriously, how much money can Brian have from tutoring kids, and Andy, you don't even have time to work with wrestling,"

I made sure not to say anything about John's financial situation because I know it gets him really angry.

Luckily, Brian was on my side. "You're right. I don't make very much, and my mom won't help out because she is still pissed about the whole detention thing, and now she is even more pissed that I made friends with the delinquents from detention,"

Allison smiled and said, "Yeah your mom is pissed, but us delinquents are the best thing that ever happened to you,"

Brian smiled because he knew she was right.

Once we were all leaving the mall, John grabbed me and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked unsure of what he was talking about,"

"Offer to pay for the limo. I could help pay you know,"

"I know you could, hun, but I didn't want anyone to have to. If I can make this night perfect, I will,"

"Just because I don't have money like you doesn't mean I can't do what everyone else can,"

"I never said that, but this is your first prom, and I want to make it as special as possible. I just want things to be right because there is no one I would rather be going with, and I know prom isn't really your thing, but you are going because of me,"

I knew he understood what I was saying. I was so excited to be going with him that I didn't want him to have to worry about anything. I would take care of it, and I was glad he was letting me.


	10. prom

Finally, the day had come, and I couldn't wait. I made appointments for Allison, Kendra, and me to get our hair and makeup done.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Allison yelled. Oh, how it brought back memories.

"I'm not going to stick anything in your eye. I know what I'm doing. Just relax," the makeup woman told Allison.

I had never seen my little sister look more grown up. I was so proud of her, and I was so happy that she and Brian were doing so well.

"I really like him," she told me.

"Well, good, cause I think he really likes you too,"

"You really think so? He isn't really like any other guy I've dated. He's a bit…" Kendra said trailing off.

"A bit nerdy? Well, maybe you need someone like that. Someone who isn't just like you who can teach you new things and can make you experience the world in a completely different way," I told my sister.

"Like you and John?" she asked.

"John and I are just friends," I said.

Allison was finished with her hair and makeup, and she said, "Yeah, you guys are just friends just like me and sporto are just friends,"

I just looked at her, not really sure what she meant.

"Oh, come on Claire. It's all bull shit. You like him, and he likes you, and it's just like you told Kendra. You make him better, and he makes you less self-centered. Maybe you should just give in, and actually be with him,"

It was getting close to time for the boys to show up, so we had to get going.

They boys arrived together right on time, and everyone complimented each other on how nice everyone looked.

The parents went picture crazy, and after about an hour, I had to step in so we didn't miss our dinner reservations.

The prom theme was "A Chance at Love"

I thought it was corny, but oh well. Prom is supposed to be a little corny.

I once we got there, Kendra grabbed Brian's arm and off they went. Kendra loves to dance, so Brian was in for it all night.

Allison and Andy waited for a slow song, and then he guided her out to the dance floor. Everyone was staring at them, and almost every girl was give Allison a death glare, but Andy didn't even notice.

He was transfixed on Allison, and nothing could take his attention away.

To my surprise, John asked me to dance too. I didn't think he would be able to dance, but he was much better than I expected. He didn't even step on my toes.

John and I didn't see Brian for hours, and eventually I could tell he was getting sick of dancing, so I whispered in his ear that we needed to go for a walk.

The high school was next to the elementary school, so there was a playground on campus.

John and I walked hand in hand over to the swings. I sat down and he started to push me.

"I love the swings. They were always my favorite when I was a little kid. I would swing as high as I could, and nothing could ever touch me," I told him.

"I'll make sure nothing can ever hurt you again," John said sincerely.

"Sit down Bender. We need to talk,"

"Bender? You never call me that," he said, and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Relax. It doesn't mean anything,"

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"What are we?"

"What are we? I believe we are people," he replied.

"What do you think of me as?" I asked trying to understand his feelings.

"I think of you as Claire. You're the princess, and I'm the criminal. What are you asking me?"

"I don't know. I just thought maybe you considered me something,"

"I don't consider you," he said.

"Oh," was all I could manage to respond.

"That Saturday, I told you I just considered the girls in my wallet. I would never put you in the same category as those girls. You mean so much more to me than they ever could,"

"But you said I was just the princess,"

"You are. You are the princess who ate lunch with the nerd. You are the princess who bought the limo for all of us. You are the princess who helped Allison with all this prom shit, and you are the princess who gave it all up…for a guy like me,"

I just smiled, and he started to walk over to me. He grabbed my hands, and I stood up.

He kissed me more passionately than anyone else ever had. I didn't want to let go because I didn't want this perfect moment to end.

"Claire Standish, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Don't you mean one of them? I mean, you don't believe in just one guy one girl," I said.

"I guess I've changed a little bit," he said with a smile.

"In that case, I'll consider it," I said with a laugh, and he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around.

"Oh course I will be your girlfriend, _John_," I said making sure to emphasize his name.

When we walked back inside, prom was almost over, and Brian, Kendra, Allison, and Andy were waiting for us.

When they saw us walking in, Allison said, "It's about time," and everyone started laughing.

"It looks like we are all going to take a chance at love," Kendra said.

I couldn't agree more.


End file.
